Sky City
by The.Dust.Of.Jack
Summary: AU. 1,000 feet in the air, Yagami Light sits on a throne to watch his kingdom die. LxLight


Title: Sky City  
Pairing: LxLight  
Rating: ...PG-13? xD  
Warning: ...None... of any particular meaning.  
Disclaimer: hee hee x] No.

Summary: AU. 1,000 feet in the air, Yagami Light sits on a throne to watch his kingdom. LxLight

Author's Note: Crappy raps and discovery channels end some place brilliant, apparently.

* * *

_Tokyo._

Light Yagami and L Lawliet had several things in common that had drawn them to each other.

It wasn't just the conventional things, either, such as their astounding intelligence, their similar aims, or the fact one was beautiful and one was... different enough to be interesting.

No, it also had something to do with the fact both went about their aims in different ways, and the fact both were on different sides of the coin, but yet ended up in the exact same place with the exact same way.

They had similar opinions; had similar views on the world. There was Light, who hated losing, and L, who hated... everything.

Their places in life suited them perfectly - Light was the centre of attention, as always, and L was more subtle, but was most definitely there, no matter how much you didn't want him to be.

Light sat at the top of the food chain - like a king, he ruled over all at the ultimate seat of power. People wouldn't dare go against him, as L, second only in title, wouldn't stand for Light to be even looked at in the wrong way. Both had been known to kill for smaller things.

Everyone knew that L was just as much in charge as Light was - both were in beautiful agreement on everything, and never did something without at least consulting the other.

But that was behind the scenes. In public Light was the one ordering L, and L was the one protecting Light. Neither would ever go against the other, as L was in almighty order of the army, and Light was in almighty order of the world.

They were where they were for a reason.

L had joined the army at a young age, sneaking away from his orphanage and ignoring his supreme intelligence in order to challenge himself. Yet, he'd still managed to keep himself skinny, hunched and creepy-looking with his chin-length mop he kept on top of his head and liked to called hair. He'd risen through the ranks quickly enough because of the way he was, the way he challenged others as well, and the way he was able to lead anyone he cared to meet with little effort and only a little bit of blackmail. A few rumours helped, and so he was able to scare everyone into submission. Until he met Light Yagami.

Light Yagami went in a different direction. He used his fantastic mind and stunning face to get his way from prize-winning child prodigy to highly respected politician, and eventually, the one to solve every major congestion problem in the world by going ahead and building the Tokyo Sky City. Then he faced world hunger by "accidentally" setting up several devious plots that encouraged less breeding in third world countries and more deaths. The mortality went up... and then it stopped. World hunger was solved, and people were scared of him. He did this all before he was 20. He believed that there was no river he couldn't build a bridge at and cross, even if that meant throwing enough human beings in the river to clog it. But then he met L Lawliet.

Neither could win, and neither could outwit the other. Both aimed for the top, and then found when they got there that there was something, some_one_, that they couldn't overcome.

First they only pretended to like each other and to allow the other to order them about, but then they found something deeper - trust. They trusted each other to not destroy each other, and although both knew that could only lead to destruction they couldn't help it. They could look at each other and believe they'd live if one threw the other in Hoover Dam with a ton of concrete tied to their ankle. Well, maybe if that actually happened they wouldn't, but it was more the thought that counted.

Maybe it was love, or maybe it was merely an admittance of defeat on both sides. As the saying went, if you can't beat them then you join them. Maybe that was why L met Light in the silk covered bed every night on the top floor of Light's first congestion-solver.

1,000 feet was a long way up, both had learnt. But they'd grown to adore the heights as they ruled over an empire that was going insane under the outward dictatorship.

Light had solved the little problems with obvious solutions easily enough, and L had gained status, respect and military accomplishment.

Both could do impossible things with little effort, Light wanted attention, and got it merely by whispering 'Look at me'. L could do anything he wanted merely because he could nuke the ass of anyone (bar Light) who said otherwise. Even if Light said otherwise, they'd just get into a fight, end up having angry sex and then Light'd agree just out of annoyance and sexual relief. Whatever worked for him.

Both were glad to be alive in this small world, but found it merely natural that they would rise above all the stupid insects that marred their world by merely existing on the face of their Earth. The human race was merely a distraction and somewhat of an irritant to them.

Both of them could design things that could dig deeper, work faster, more economically, more efficiently, or in impossibly conditions. They could reach their aims with ease and they understood the future with crystal clear clarity.

Light could lead the world with just a microphone, and L could do similar with a few sharp snaps and an eerie glance.

They couldn't go higher than they were - could never be better and could never meet any one better. Their reach was global, their cause was noble, their tower was unbreachable and their power was pure. Light was voted in, and L worked his way up.

Light could hand out a million vaccinations, and L allowed them to all die in exasperation instead, deliberately waiting and then blaming it on someone else, whom Light ordered to be executed with a smirk.

L had the means to heal all of their lacerations and pains and wounds and even their scars, but Light had decided to assassinate instead. Who was L to argue with the leader of the Earth. The mere thought always made him want to crack a smile of some description.

Obviously, it went without saying that both could send anyone to jail, or even to their deaths, just because they didn't like them. Light had a made a bad habit of that. Of course, he wouldn't make many of these public. It was part of L's job to just make them disappear.

They'd both achieved a great many things to wind up in a seat where they were in complete command and they had to answer to no one bar each other. But like a married couple, neither asked for permission - they just said this was what was going to happen and the other would just shrug and accept it. it was all to do with forewarning, which L had found his lover appreciated about as much as L did.

Now they both worked on the biggest problem of all time, short of 'Why are we here?': World Peace. They were doing it together, for once, and so it promised to be brilliant, subtle, undetected and, of course, pure genius.

The solution was simple enough, and they had put a simple plan into action easily enough. Get every race to hate every other race, and every country to hate every other country, and every religion to hate every other religion. Each were given the means to destroy them, and everyone had to choose a side merely to survive. Switzerland were quick to draw themselves out, but Light and L were not worried - they'd be dragged into it anyway. It would be the biggest mass genocide ever to have been and ever to be/

Their plan was obvious, but so basic and destructive that no one would suspect their leaders to have come up with it: To achieve world peace you have to get rid of those who were upsetting others: Namely, everyone but themselves. Light didn't upset L and L didn't upset Light and they almost-loved each other, ot at least respected each other to class as close-to-love. And so if they were the only ones left, it would be peaceful and silent. And even if they fell out, they had the whole world to run to and stay out of each other's way.

It was easy to get people with extremist views to get others to believe in it, and using the influence of either Light or L, people _did_ believe it. It was shocking how simple everything slotted into place.

And so, they ended the planet in a holocaust, and they were cheered and loved for it.

1,000 feet in the air, Light and L watch the world die in flames, screams and riots, feeling content in a job well done. They toasted a glass of blood red wine against the fiery glows hundred of feet below to their soon to be empty kingdom, with no one but each other and a few stray fish.

-

The End

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for ignoring my duties as an author. BUT! :O I love AUs. Everyone else writes about the sexy, angsty time when they're chained together while i get to stick L in the army. You're missing out dudes, seriously.

The Tokyo Sky City 1,000 is a real idea, btw. Go check it out. It pretty wicked.

I haven't read through it and I know unbreachable isn't a word. =] Ciao.

Jack


End file.
